


Welcome to the Neighbourhood - Part 4

by plisetskytrash, victurius



Series: Straight Sex Series [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blowjobs, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Female Katsuki Yuuri, Hair Pulling, Jealousy, Lingerie, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, barebare, champion pussy eater victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskytrash/pseuds/plisetskytrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: Victor Nikiforov does not like to share. Yuuri is about to learn a lesson.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Straight Sex Series [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1264886
Comments: 31
Kudos: 211





	Welcome to the Neighbourhood - Part 4

Going on a date with Tohru had turned out to be as bland and boring as Yuuri had expected. She'd known the man since childhood and had known her parents always wanted to set her up with him since he came from a good family and made good money, but those weren't exactly Yuuri's priorities. No, Yuuri yearned for excitement and fire and passion like the ones she found in her romance novels.

Yet, she'd obliged out of respect for her parents and their family friends. Still, it hadn't made the night enjoyable. Yuuri was glad when Tohru's car pulled up outside her house.

"I’ll see you to your door," the man offered with a polite smile.

Yuuri nodded and kept her mouth shut. She knew it wasn't worth arguing about. The two of them walked awkwardly toward the door, silence falling over them. As soon as Yuuri stepped onto the porch, she turned and gave Tohru a polite smile.

"Well, this is me," she said, her shoulders tensing. "I'll see you around?"

Instead of replying, Tohru leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "You'll definitely be hearing from me, Miss Katsuki." With that, her date turned and walked back to his car.

Meanwhile, Victor had spent his evening playing with Makkachin and Vicchan, since the naughty poodle had broken into Victor’s garden around two hours ago. He had been surprised to see that when he knocked on Yuuri’s door that she wasn’t home despite her car being in the drive. He’d messaged her, but she hadn’t seen it yet.

So that was why as soon there was the sound of a car in the drive, he was out his front door with two dogs at his feet and making his way over the lawn just in time to see someone lean in and kiss Yuuri.

Immediately, a tight smile cracked on Victor’s face and he had to remind himself that Yuuri wasn’t actually his girlfriend. He walked up to her just as the guy was climbing into his cheap car, and instead of saying hi to Yuuri, he turned and waved at the man with a grin that said, ‘I’m about to fuck her over the sofa, now fuck off.’

Yuuri froze when she saw her neighbour approach. "Victor what are you… Vicchan? You escaped the yard AGAIN? I'm so sorry, Victor. I'll have to get someone to patch up that hole, again." 

“Who is that?” he said, turning to her, the same heart-shaped smile in place as he took in the sight of her in a pretty dress with heels on her feet.

Yuuri noticed the tension in his jaw and her eyes flickered between the car and Victor. "Nobody. Just a friend."

Victor stepped forward and frowned, peering down at Yuuri and using their high difference to intimidate her - he wasn’t dumb, he knew it made her pussy wet. He tutted as he grabbed her face, looking at the tiny smudge in her otherwise perfect red lipstick. “Lying to me again, Yuuri? Oh no… that won’t do…”

Yuuri gasped. "I… I'm not lying…" she protested, her eyes wide as she stared up at Victor feeling an odd mix of anxiety and desire.

“I saw him put his lips on you,” he confessed, “I don’t like sharing. I had thought I’d proved to you that you could never have someone fuck you the way I can… no-one can satisfy your greedy little pussy that way that I can... but it seems you need reminding.”

Redness spread over Yuuri's face and her lips parted in shock. "I wasn't… I didn't know he was gonna kiss me," she confessed. "I wasn't gonna fuck him or anything."

Victor closed the remaining space between them and then turned her head to whisper into her ear, “Get inside. Now.”

An excited thrill ran through her whole body and Yuuri couldn't help but obey. She turned on her heels and fumbled with her keys until she managed to get the door open. Once she took one step inside, she turned back to Victor. "You're really overreacting, you know that right?"

“Yes, I can tell how much you hate it by the way you obey me so willingly,” he retorted, coming behind her and distracting her with his hands on her tits and his lips to her neck. The front door still wide open.

"Oh, fuck," Yuuri moaned as soon as Victor touched her. It felt like the world was spinning around her as his tongue swiped across the most sensitive part of her neck. "Victor… The dogs…" she managed to mumble.

“They can wait,” he told her, his lips nipping at her neck as he pulled her dress down at the top, exposing her small tits. He knew how much that she got off on being exposed, by the possibility of them being seen, being caught by their neighbors.

He thumbed at her nipples, pinching them softly and tugging on them. He found it amusing the way she squirmed, her ass rocking back into him like the desperate little thing that she was.

“Now, I want you to be a really good girl for me, okay?” he hissed into her ear. “You’re going to go upstairs and I want you to go to your room and get dressed in that pretty lacy number you brought the other day.” He smirked, and before she could ask, he explained in a deep hushed voice, “I can see into your bedroom window… I watched you try it on…”

Yuuri groaned at the thought of Victor watching her and she nodded shakily. "O-okay and then you'll fuck me, right?" she asked, desperate for him. 

“If you’re good for me, I’ll think about it. You know what I want, don’t you, sweetheart?” he asked, and then licked a slow stripe up her neck suggestively.

She nodded. She knew exactly what he wanted, what he  _ always _ wanted. Without another word, Yuuri sprinted upstairs to do as she was told.

Victor kicked the door closed behind him and went to quickly find the dogs to lock them in the back room where he knew that they would be comfortable. The two of them had no complaints and were happy as Vicchan’s bed was in their and all of his toys. Afterward, Victor kicked his shoes off and went to the lounge, clicking on the lamp and then drawing the blinds and getting ready for Yuuri to return.

Panting, Yuuri pulled open her lingerie drawer and retrieved the red lacy one-piece before stripping down and changing.

It was a sheer, slip of a thing really. There were no cups for her tits and the entire thing was practically see-through but it had turned her on when she saw it in the shop. She liked the exposure. She wanted Victor to look at her, to want her.

With shaking legs, Yuuri descended the stairs once again to see Victor. "Better?" she asked with a small smirk.

Victor dragged his eyes down the length of her and licked his lips at the sight of her small, dainty body exposed fully to him. He loved how small she was, he loved her cute height and her tiny hands, her cute little tits and the soft curves of her stomach, thighs, and ass - she was a perfect little package.

“Much,” he agreed, before gesturing for her to go to the lounge. “On the sofa,” he told her, giving her bottom a tiny tap as she looked up at him in question and didn’t move fast enough.

"O-okay," she replied with a furrow of her brow. Normally, Victor would just jump her, she wasn't sure what he had planned and honestly, it made her a little scared.

Still, Yuuri walked toward the sofa and sat down on it, crossing one leg delicately over the other. "Um… You know you can do more than look, right?" she said with a flushed face.

“Oh, I’m going to look. First, I’m going to watch as you spread your legs and get yourself nice and wet for me. Take your panties off,” he said, smirking down at her from where he stood.

His words alone were enough to make Yuuri's thighs shake and her panties drip with her own arousal. With nervous hands, Yuuri reached down and gripped the waistband of her tiny, red thong. She uncrossed her legs and began to slowly ease her panties down her legs until they fell to her feet. She stepped out of them easily and then spread her legs like the obedient girl she was for Victor.

"Are you sure you can just stand there and watch?" she asked with a smirk as her fingers dragged up her thighs and towards her pussy. "You're usually more of a hands on kinda guy…"

“I want you to make yourself come,” he replied with a smirk. “And I want you moaning my name, showing me you can be a good girl for me. You can be a good girl for me, can’t you?’

"Easy," Yuuri whispered with a roll of her eyes before she finally pressed her fingers between her wet lips and began to pleasure herself. Her eyes fell shut and she let herself moan as loud and desperate as she wanted to. "Oh Victor… Are you enjoying watching me?" she teased.

Victor licked his lips as he watched her play with herself. It was such a filthy sight. “Of course I am, you’re the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” he admitted. “Do you touch yourself like this thinking about me?” he asked knowingly. “I bet you do, don’t you?”

Yuuri's cheeks flushed an even brighter shade of red. "O-of course I don't, that's… that's wrong," she lied. 

“Yet you do it so willingly for me now?” he raised an eyebrow at her and tutted again. “You’re being naughty again, Yuuri.”

Yuuri's hand stilled where she had been stroking her wet cunt and she looked down at the ground. "I'm doing what you ask, aren't I? I always do what you want…"

VIctor took a step forward and then dropped to his knees on the floor in front of her. “You want it too, don’t you? You like this. You love that I come over and use you as I please. You like being a dirty little slut for me. Admit it.”

Yuuri glanced down at Victor and bit her bottom lip. "I do… I love it and I wish I didn't, but I do… Victor, you're more exciting than any man I've ever been with before…"

Victor smiled, his hands reaching for her thighs where he slowly started to stroke up and down the sensitive skin. “Show me, show me how much you want it.” He bit into his lip, arousal pumping through him as he watched her fingers start to move again.

As if she were bound by his will alone, Yuuri slipped her fingers through her wet cunt once more and then pushed two inside her hole. It wasn't enough for her to feel satisfied, but the suggestion was enough. She wanted to be filled up by someone who knew what they were doing, someone who understood passion. Victor was that person, not Tohru.

The thought made her laugh. "I can't believe I went out with Tohru. Who was I kidding?" she mumbled.

Victor grinned, pleased at the words and without warning, he leaned forward and licked her pussy, pressing against her clit as she continued to finger herself. He sucked softly, lapping at the swollen bundle of nerves.

"Oh, shit!" Yuuri cried out in a mixture of pleasure and surprise. "Victor, don't stop…" Her free hand went to the man's hair and she held him close as he continued to lick her.

The taste of her pussy had his cock aching. He loved how deliciously wet she was, how her pussy was always so sweet and juicy. He licked at her soft folds, worshiping her clit and dipping his tongue downwards to fuck into her hole as she fucked herself. 

"Such a good girl," he praised, encouraging her, looking up at her with his ice blue eyes as he ate her pussy. "I want you to squirt for me," he told her and then slipped two fingers inside her alongside her own.

As soon as Victor pushed inside her, Yuuri's eyes widened and she let out a loud cry. "Victor… fuck…" she groaned as Victor took over the pace. His fingers encouraged her own to slide faster and harder until he was pressing against her g-spot unrelentingly.

Victor moaned, his mouth sealing around her clit as he licked her. "Good girl," he mumbled, his voice muffled from being pressed into her desperate pussy.

Yuuri was spiralling already. Victor's expert tongue was taking her to dizzying heights of pleasure and the fingers pressed inside her were filling her up so deliciously. Yuuri lifted her free hand away from Victor to play with her nipples through the red lace of her lingerie. Everything was so overwhelming that Yuuri was certain she was going to come soon.

"Victor...Victor, I'm close…" she moaned desperately.

In response, he began to pound her pussy with his fingers, stuffing them hard, deep and fast inside her over and over again as he licked up her sloppy juices. The more wet she got, the juices covering Victor's face and dripping down his chin, the happier he was.

It was impossible to hold back. Victor was tonguing her clit expertly and nailing her g-spot with every thrust of his fingers. Eventually, Yuuri couldn't stop herself from moaning loud and coming hard, squirting all over Victor's face.

The Russian groaned loudly, delighted as he got his own way and he leaned back to watch as he continued to fuck her through her orgasm, her pussy throbbing and pulsing as she came.

"That's it, that's a good girl," he praised her, slowing down the pace of his fingers, and her own hand fell away, giving Victor full access to her.

He went to town, grabbing her thighs and squeezing them hard, forcing them up to her shoulders and effectively pinning her. She couldn't move an inch. He buried his face back into her, licking deeply into her pussy for a taste of her and then fucking her with his tongue.

"Oh my God!" Yuuri cried in ecstasy as her hands reached behind her and grabbed the sofa with an iron grip. "It's so s-sensitive… V-Victor…"

Despite her pleas, Yuuri was delighting in the way her lover's soft, wet tongue dragged across the wet folds of her cunt over and over. The flat, thick width of his tongue caught every part of her petite little pussy as he licked the length of it and Yuuri thought for a moment that maybe he was put on this Earth just to pleasure her.

She was only given a short reprieve however before Victor's tongue slid into her relaxed, gaping hole and lapped at her insides. She screamed out in pleasure as he thrust his tongue in and out over and over, moaning as he sucked down the pure taste of her. Everything else fell away in that moment and all Yuuri could focus on was that slick, wet muscle pleasuring her filthily.

"Victor...I'm gonna come again…" she warned with a shriek.

Victor moaned loud and unashamed, burying his face into cunt and licking as deep as he could with his eager tongue. He wanted her come. He needed it. He was addicted to the feeling of her pussy throbbing hotly on his tongue, twitching and contracting, to the way come flooded from her and her thighs trembled, her voice hitching and toes curling. Victor needed Yuuri’s come like he needed air.

With her head thrown back, Yuuri screamed as she squirted again, coming harder than ever before and shaking from the force of it. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her fingernails were digging into the leather of her sofa. She was panting hard as she came down.

Victor gave one gentle lick, collecting the wetness on his tongue as he swallowed. He kissed up her thigh, watching the rise and fall of her breasts as she gasped for air, her legs splayed and covered in her own come. She looked a mess and Victor had never been more thrilled.

“Still want to go on dates with other men?” he asked her, raising an eyebrow at her as he looked up at her from between her thighs.

He stood slowly, and then unzipped his jeans. His large hard cock immediately popped from his underwear.

"If this is what I get afterward, I'll go on plenty more dates," Yuuri joked in a breathless voice.

“Oh, really?” he asked, his hand curling around the long thick length. He began to slowly jerk it, getting off on the mess that he’d made of her. He licked his lips, the taste of her come was still fresh. “And now I suppose you want this?” he asked. He glanced down, her pussy was still fluttering from her orgasm, her hole was gaping slightly, desperate to be filled.

Unashamed and desperate, Yuuri nodded her head. "You haven't fucked me in like a week, Victor. Don't tease me," she replied. 

“Tease you?” he asked. “I’m not teasing you. I just think that you can’t want my cock that badly since you went out with that man tonight. I think you should make it up to me…”

Yuuri pouted a little and sat up straight. "It's not what you think," she began, trying to explain. "My mom set me up with him and I…" 

“I might be inclined to forgive you if you can put that pretty mouth to use…”

Yuuri looked up at her lover with wide, shining eyes. The thought of getting her lips around Victor's cock was making her feel hot again. Without any further discussion, Yuuri slid off the sofa and onto her knees on the floor. Her sheer red lingerie pooled around her knees and she shuffled forward a little, gripping the denim of Victor's jeans and pulling him closer.

From her position on the floor, Yuuri looked up at Victor through hooded eyes and opened her mouth. Her tongue poked out a little, just a peek of the delight that was awaiting him if Victor pushed his cock inside.

Victor gripped her by her ponytail, holding her in place as he fed his cock past her pretty red lips. She looked beautiful and not for the first time, Victor thought about what it would be like if he could have this every day.

“Good girl, your mouth is so perfect,” he praised, “but you need to remember how lucky you are to have my cock, Yuuri,” he told her. “You love my cock, don’t you, sweetheart.” He groaned, pushing against the softness at the back of her throat as he gripped her. “I don’t want to see you with any other men. Are you listening, Yuuri?” he asked her, shoving his cock deeper into her.

Feeling Victor's cock deep inside her relaxed her in a strange way Yuuri didn't quite understand. His strong, firm grip on her hair kept him in control as he pushed inside her and all Yuuri had to concentrate on was letting go and relaxing, so she did. Her throat opened up for him easily and she moaned as she was stuffed full.

When Victor asked her if she was listening, Yuuri had to blink back the tears in her eyes and look up at him again. She tried her best to nod, but it was barely more than a little shake.

“Good, because the next time you disappoint me like this, I’ll be spanking your ass a pretty red to match your lingerie,” he groaned. “Suck it harder.”

Yuuri moaned at his words and immediately obeyed. Her cheeks hollowed a little as she tried her best to swallow him down and take more of his huge length. Her lips were stretched wide around the base of his cock and the fullness she felt was unlike anything else.

“Fuck… that feels…” Victor gasped, his eyes sliding closed. He couldn’t wait anymore. “Get up,” he snapped, pulling her up roughly by her hair. He had almost pulled it out of the neat ponytail, it was now messy and pulled crooked to the side. It was a good look for her.

Yuuri was yanked off of Victor's cock fast and the sudden change was harsh and a little confusing. Yuuri's throat was aching a little and her lips felt sore, but it was nice. Yuuri enjoyed being treated like a little slut by Victor. So, to have his cock ripped away so soon, Yuuri wasn't happy.

"We were only getting started, Victor, why did you--"

“Spread them,” he said, interrupting her. He gently nudged her legs open, she went flying forward and onto the couch.

He grabbed her hips, his fingers digging into her as he quickly lined up and then shoved inside her with no warning. He gave her no time to adjust, burying himself in her deep and hard and then beginning to fuck her fast and delighting in the way she let out a hot, surprised squeal.

He let out a long, loud moan of his own. His cock was rock hard and her pussy was slight and red hot around him. He could feel his balls slap against her and it was bliss to be completely inside her, the whole length of his cock squeezed deliciously.

“This pussy is mine,” told her. “Tell me, now.”

As Victor pounded her pussy, hard and fast, Yuuri could barely remember her own name, let alone talk. Her fingers dug into the leather of the sofa once more as she screamed in delight. Victor's huge, thick cock filled her up perfectly and rubbed against her g spot almost constantly.

“You’ll never have someone fuck you the way I do, only I can satisfy your pussy. Tell me,” he prompted, his voice rough as he spanked her thigh, the smack echoing loudly.

Yuuri shrieked and Victor's words registered, triggering something desperate and hopeful inside her. "I'm all yours, Victor," she told him with certainty. "Only you, Victor. I just want to be with you." 

“Tell me your pussy belongs to me,” he demanded, manhandling her, his hands pulling at her lingerie and sneaking under her to grab her tits as he continued to fuck her. “You love my big cock. It’s the best cock you’ve ever had… Say it.”

"The b-best cock I've ever had," Yuuri repeated in a breathy voice in between gasps. Victor expertly fondled her breasts, squeezing her nipples just a little bit painfully until Yuuri was groaning. "My pussy belongs to you, Victor. Only you."

“You’re so lucky to have my cock, aren’t you? Say it.”

Yuuri screamed as Victor's head nailed her g spot. She threw her head back and moaned louder than before. "I'm… so… goddamn lucky," she replied in between the noises Victor was pulling out of her. "Please… come inside me…"

“You love that, don’t you? You are for such a slut for my come…” Victor panted from exertion, his hands trembling as he began to spiral. “You know the rules,” he reminded her, “come on my cock and then I’ll think about filling you up.”

He needed it. Her cunt was sloppy and wet and felt perfect as he rammed into her over and over. The louder that she screamed and moaned, the harder he fucked her. He loved that he didn’t have to hold back with her, he could do whatever he wanted and she would enthusiastically encourage him.

He struggled to hold back as he felt heat pooling in his stomach and he felt a familiar twist of pleasure in his groin. He reached between her thighs, his fingers slipping through her sopping pussy and he began to rub at her over sensitive clit. It felt swollen and smooth, and he could feel it twitch under the attention. 

It was almost too much. Yuuri was on the brink of oversensitivity with the way Victor was slamming his hips against her ass, pummelling her with his cock and rubbing her clit with precision. It didn't take long for Yuuri to reach the edge and she gripped the sofa tighter as she finally found her release. Her cunt clamped down around Victor's huge cock as she orgasmed, her walls spasming and massaging the thick length, desperate for its milky seed.

Victor cried out, the feel of her fluttering hole squeezing him and he couldn’t stop himself. He tipped over the edge, her pussy milking him as she came around him, flooding his cock, balls and thighs with her hot come.

“Yes, fuck, yes,” he moaned.

Yuuri's entire body felt boneless and she slumped forward, resting her weight on the sofa with Victor still balls deep inside her. She was panting and gasping for air, totally worn out, and yet, she didn't want him to go yet.

"It's late… You should stay," she mumbled, her cheeks burning. They'd never slept together before. 

Victor was surprised by the words, and a feeling of satisfaction smugly swelled throughout him. The words felt like a victory. “I should, shouldn’t I?” he replied with a smirk, before gently pulling it out her.

He watched as his thick creamy come flooded from her loose pussy, dripping down her thighs and splattering to the floor. He let out a chuckle before gently reaching for her, and helping her stand on wobbly legs. Immediately, Yuuri’s legs gave way and Victor caught her, scooping her up before heading towards the stairs.

Yuuri felt completely weak and at Victor's mercy. She clung to his strong, muscular body as he helped her practically limp up the stairs and to the bedroom. "Um, I should probably clean myself up a bit," she muttered as more of Victor's come dribbled down her inner thighs.

“How about you relax for a moment while I get the shower ready?” he asked, hoping that Yuuri would invite him in too.

Yuuri's mouth dropped open and she looked up at Victor as she perched on the edge of her double bed. "That sounds nice, thank you," she whispered, touched at the thought of Victor taking care of her. 

Victor smirked to himself. _ Fuck you, Tohru. _


End file.
